Add (Elsword)
Add '''(otherwise known by his full name as '''Edward Grenore) is one of the main characters of Elsword. He is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in the English dub of the game. Background Add is a descendant of a family that researched Nasods. His entire family was exterminated after being caught researching the forbidden secrets of the Nasods. He was sold into slavery and, while escaping, fell into an Ancient Library and became trapped alone. Fortunately, there was a steady supply of food to sustain himself as well as a large number of books about the Nasods. Add spent his time reading them and waited for the day he could escape. With his vast knowledge, Add eventually invented the Nasod Dynamo using the parts from broken down Nasods found inside the library. Using the weapon's power, he escaped from the collapsing library. However, the isolation of being trapped alone for so long left Add insane along with an obsession to find rare Nasod codes. While traveling to look for more Nasod schematics, Add finds that the race no longer exists in the world. The library where Add had lived in distorted time inside, and sent him to a timeline far into the future. Thus, Add originally sought to find a way to get back into the past. That was until he found traces of 'that person' from the corrupted Nasod King. Personality Overall, Add is a mentally unstable and rude character. His mental instability is the result of being trapped in an ancient library for many years and being isolated from the outside world. This has caused Add to have a seemingly desire to gain knowledge about Nasod Technology and wanting to escape from the library. Powers and Abilities Add is able to use his dynamos to aid him in battle, giving him an array of abilities and skills for combating enemies. * Electrokinesis: Add's primary ability is manipulating electricity through the use of his dynamos. He is able to use this power to fire off rays of electricity for long-distant attacks, as well as attacking enemies up close. * Technology Manipulation: '''After advancing to the Arc Tracer class, Add's ability to control his dynamos is more prominent. Add is able to mentally control his dynamos in order to perform melee attacks or induce powerful explosions and laser blasts. * '''Time/Space Manipulation: '''After advancing to the Time Tracer class, Add gains a new ability of manipulating time and space. He is able to control time itself in order to damage foes or revive allies. * '''Genius-level Intellect: Spending most of his entire life trapped in an ancient library has given Add immense knowledge of Nasod technology; Add is, in fact, one of the most intelligent characters in the game (aside from Aisha). Being a technological genius, Add is also a skilled mechanic. He is able to use his Nasod knowledge in order to build his dynamos and escape confinement. * '''Awakening Form: '''Unlike the rest of the characters in the game, Add gains an unique awakening from known as Dynamo Configuration Mode. He is also able to use his DP system to freely alternate through his awakening form. Class Advancement Once reaching to at least level 15, Add can start off as the Tracer class before advancing to the following classes after completing a required quest: * Psychic Tracer -> Lunatic Psyker: A close-range class path that focuses on damaging enemies with plasma. * Arc Tracer -> Mastermind: A long-range class path that uses Dynamo drones to fire laser beams. * Time Tracer -> Diabolic Esper: A mixed-ranged class path that uses time-space manipulation to attack enemies and support party members. Gallery Add Promo 2.png|Add's international image Add-psychic_tracer.png|1st Job 1st Path: Psychic Tracer Add-lunatic_psyker.png|2nd Job 1st Path: Lunatic Psyker Add-doom_bringer.png|3rd Job 1st Path: Doom Bringer Add-arc_tracer.png|1st Job 2nd Path: Arc Tracer Add-mastermind.png|2nd Job 2nd Path: Mastermind Add-dominator.png|3rd Job 2nd Path: Dominator Add-time_tracer.png|1st Job 3rd Path: Time Tracer Add-diabolic_esper.png|2nd Job 3rd Path: Diabolic Esper Add-mad_paradox_normal.png|3rd Job 3rd Path: Mad Paradox (Normal) Add-mad_paradox_true_form.png|3rd Job 3rd Path: Mad Paradox (True Form) Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Addicts Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant